


SpiderWizard: Back To Basics

by Spitfire_the_wounded



Series: Spider Wizard [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa adopts every child he sees its cannon, Alternate Future Timeline, Crossover, Multiverse Shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ah shit here we go again, magic and science: the disaster duo, magic shenanigans, no beta we die like men, science junk, this is gonna be a fun one, tragic backstory is tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire_the_wounded/pseuds/Spitfire_the_wounded
Summary: Aj's finally managed to get that magical happy ending they've been striving for.They've got food, a warm bed, a roof over their head, more adoptive Friends/Parental Figures than they could ever want, a place to sate their unending hunger for knowledge, a mysterious villain that keeps yeeting them through space time- wait what?Join this friendly neighborhood webcrawler for their latest adventure in this strange future timeline of heroes and villains. Will they survive? Yeah probably. Will they have fun? Probably not."I should get paid for this.""We.. are?""ex-fucking-scuse me you WHAT-"
Series: Spider Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Aw shit here we go again

Colors and images race past my vision at speeds I could barely process let alone describe, blurring and blending into an overwhelming miasma of sensation that sent my brain skipping and skidding on the metaphorical concrete of the cosmic highway.

I couldn't process anything; Where I was, how I got there, what I saw, heard, _tasted._ It was all a smear. a freezing, burning, _roaring_ smear that my physical body could barely stay together to scream at.

Something within me, though, stayed. I could feel it burning and pulsing and _aching_ inside of me, wrapping around me, making me _whole._

I could _feel_ again _.._

Everything went black.

\-----

Alright Guys, let's do this one last time.

My name is Aj. I'm a wizard in training who was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last 8 or so years, I have been one of the only Spidermen.

At least, that's what most people think.

You see, my universe was swallowed up by a MASSIVE dark cloud 10 years ago. Cliche, I know, but it's true. A lot of people… alot of people died; And we couldn't do anything to stop it. It happened too suddenly, and it was unlike anything we'd ever seen..

We weren't prepared, we couldn't have been, but my universe paid dearly for it.

We were so close too. We had the perfect spell ready to go, a dastardly little thing it was. one that would weave the darkness out of existence, one that could fix _everything_. 

But my mentor got really hurt before he could finish casting it.

He was... he was dying, and there wasn't enough time to restart the spell; So he sent his last remaining student to the next universe over to do it, and hopefully prevent the darkness from spreading to the rest of existence.

And, that student was me..

But, when the time came around for the cloud to arrive, this weird ass spider _bit_ me, and it sent out a shockwave that made the darkness just??? go away???? I don't know either.

But the wild shit didn't end there.

At first i thought it was just a growth spurt, I got a little taller, No big deal; then i got _stronger._ And my senses! it was like they were just _better_ for some reason.

Then I started feeling things before I saw them. Like, i would feel a little tingle in my head and the silent urge to move, right before _a car_ came swerving into where I'd just been!

And my magic started acting up too. My spells started failing, and my mana pool got _way_ smaller. anything bigger than a planer rift would send me into a three day coma!

I didn't think it could get worse, i _really_ didn't, but that was before i grew mandibles and another set of arms.

Luckily, _that_ was when I met Peter parker. I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

You see, I saved the city, made a few friends, went homeless, got adopted, saved the city again, and again, and again, and again, maybe the entire world a couple times? Got peter… killed, went homeless _again_ , got _another_ dad, met the fucking _Avengers_ , made up with aunt may, punched a car through a window, regrew a limb or two, lost aunt may…

But I handled it like a champ. 'Cause no matter how many times Spiderman gets hit, no matter how many times _I_ get hit, I _always_ get back up.

Fast forward a bit, im minding my own business, cooking up some _delicious_ jerk chicken at deadpool's place when, suddenly, I get a strange call from an unregistered signal on my communicator.

Now, I'm not usually one to answer those. I try to avoid it, honestly, but the call had mysteriously gone through despite the fact that _I hung up_.

**"Get ready."**

Stuff like this happens to me a lot, but I'll _never_ get used to the feeling of being forcibly shoved into a… wormhole? rift?

It was unclear at the time. I was too busy panicking my hearing aids on to get a good look at the quality of it.

And that's where I find myself today. 

Next time I come to, I can barely breath. Nothing entirely new about this, considering what I've just gone through, _but_ I can actually feel my lungs this time.

Minor improvements.

I crack open my eyes to check my surroundings, hissing as blinding afternoon sun immediately took the pleasure of stabbing me in my sensitive eye holes.

Let's see.. There's sky, sky, giant ominous swirling portal in the sky, and _holy shit im falling-_

"OkayOkay, don't. panic." I assume thinking pose, panicking _so_ much.

Assessing the situation, i can deduce that im _in the_ _fucking_ _sky._ And spiders, if I correctly recall, can't _fly_. So it's reasonable to assume I'm in grave danger.

I could easily save myself with a web or two, but a problem: I'm _really_ far away from the ground, And i can only shoot so far.

What would Peter do in this situation… panic, probably-

Is that the _fucking_ media? 

In the distance, I spot an all too familiar sight. A blue and white helicopter armed with cameras, flying _way_ too high to be reporting anything on the ground.

An exuberant middle aged woman wearing heels(I _know_ ) pops out of the side door, nearly screaming at her crew as the vehicle edged towards me.

The cartoonish emoticons practically jump out at me, the vein markings and exclamation points dancing around them in my eyes; like a 2 frame animation. 

I can't help but laugh as I shoot the web. No matter where I go, the media never ceases to be amazing in every possible way.

After a short, nerve wrecking climb, I'm finally on solid ground. Well, as solid as the wall of a helicopter could be.

As soon as I'm settled, a microphone is shoved in my face, and she's yelling again.. in.. is that.. is that Japanese??

"Hey hey, hold up!" I raise my free arms in a placating gesture, making her pause in her interrogation. I clear my throat, and try not to butcher my Japanese.

"Heyo! I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, but I'll have to make one thing clear first." I look at the camera and point a finger up to the rift, prompting the man behind it to shift his aim "I Did Not Make This."

The microphone is pressed closer, and the lady's eyes are _sparkling_ now "Then who did? Why did you come flying out of it? Where does it go? Why are you dressed like the spider wizard? Are you indeed the recently departed webslinger, Or are you a young upstart hero hoping to imitate their likeness?"

I blink in surprise at that "ah? th- wh- ,,,,hah?" 

Okay okay okay. No panicking. So far it's looking safe to assume I've traveled through space, this definitely isn't new york, But 'the past?' 

My attention draws to the rift above us, which was by now starting to close up.

The wavering shift from pink to yellow to blue suggested a massive gravitational pull, but the dark spot in the middle was blown WAY too wide to have been opened here.

"The air's buzzing weirdly as well.. if i knew how high i was, maybe i could better calculate the energy output.. but if what im feeling from here translates to several times less the output than if i was up there…."

I look back at the woman, bringing a hand up and smoothing my hat down before the wind could wap it into my face "what year is it? Where are we?"

Her gaze is stony, unwavering, as a dedicated newscaster caster should be. I meet it with a respectful nodd "it's June 10th, 2300 and we are currently in Musutafu, Japan."

I can feel my stomach drop out from under me and go swirling off into the sky.

2 thousand 3 _wHAT NOW?_ Thats- _thats almost_ _300 years in the future???_

"Im.. hhh, wh- ahh????"

My grip on the helicopter loosens, and the screaming of the crew i legt behind gradually fades out as i pull morosely at my hat, the full weight of the day's events crashing into me like an oncoming truck.

 _I'm in the future. I'm 300 years in the future and in_ **_a different country_ ** _._

 _I don't get paid_ **_nearly_ ** _enough for this, I don't get paid at all for this... I should definitely get paid for this._

I didn't notice the blurriness creeping over the edges of my vision before it was too late. The last thing I could remember before blacking out was warmth enveloping me, and the deep baritone of a boisterous laugh.


	2. Ready, Steady, wait-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lead up, alomg with some suspicious behavior.

* * *

Light. Gods, that's cliche, but a blinding white light is what greets me when consciousness reassumes its tyrannical grasp on my brain. It's so bright, I can't open my eyes; Any attempt to try sends a painful buzzing to my head. I find that I can't hear anything either, and all I can  _ feel _ is a faint weight on top of me, and the uncomfortably familiar tugging of foreign objects in my skin.

A groan escapes me, and I reach up to rub my face only for a stab of panic to shoot through me when I come into contact with bare skin.

Somebody took my mask off.

I feel my heart tremble nervously, a sick feeling oozing into my gut as I force my eyes open and quickly sit up.  _ Something _ pushes me back down, though, and my vision finally clears.

A doctor is hovering over me, a Japanese male in his late 30s. I can see that he's speaking, but the words aren't… my hearing aids.

I put a hand on his arm, causing him to pause, and lean in to establish my point.

"My hearing aids. The ears on my costume. I Need. My. Hearing Aids."

He looks at me, confused. And that's when I remember where I am.

Oh, right.

I clear my throat and begin to speak again, this time in Japanese, but he puts a hand up before I can get too far.

He looks like he's about to speak again, but… but he just fucking leaves???

Whatever. This can't get any weirder. 

Might as well use my newly acquired free time to examine the room.

Despite everything leading up to this point, I've never actually been in a hospital outside of my oiginal universe. Not a public one, anyway. I have no real frame of reference, but I kinda expected it to be a bit more… I don't know, sinister?

When Octavius started tailing my sweet succulent spider DNA, just the idea of a medical  _ anything _ had me breaking out in hives. It's been awhile since then, but you just can't forget some things, you know?

But this room was.. Nice, surprisingly.

The bed was pretty soft, the sheets were warm, there was a carpet and nice window drapes. Wasn't what i expected, kinda glad for that to be honest.

I look out of the window at the city below me. I've never been in the  _ future  _ before. 

Before I could think much more, the door opened and out came the doctor and another man, holding my mask and ears. The other man was really something else, black greasy hair, stubble, dead eyes. My senses picked up a bit of coffee on his breath, and the distinct smell of exhaustion.

The rank lines danced in my vision, distracting me from the peace offering being held out in my direction. The stinky tired man’s mouth moved, and I realised what was happening when no words came out. Two hands quickly grabbed the items, and I set to work putting them on.

Now, because of my lack of  _ expertise  _ in the field of  _ hearing aid construction _ I don't hear like most others. I didn’t set the implants right, and _ i kind of  _ damaged my brain, so what i hear is less sounds and more  _ melodies _

Bad ones. Like, nobody speaks in a  _ good _ harmony. Everyone has little catches, inconsistencies and tons of underlying pitch in their voices. Like every syllable was six measures stacked on top of one another and the notes were all misaligned and sour, and every other quarter beat sounded like the wrong note but was right beacuse fuck you? 

What i'm trying to say is that this man sounded like  _ shit _ . Like, even shittier than the average man. The drauling clicking notes under the soft spattering hum of his words, which slurred into one another in  _ literally the worst way _ made me feel actually terrible.

Poor guy was probably one of those detective types, with the long hours and no recognition. And i just swoop in with the Not Mine Giant Fuck Off Portal In The Sky and make a whole month of paperwork and- i should probably be listening to what he’s saying.

“- like you didn't know what was happening when you were interviewed, did you fall from the rift? You said something about the energy output, Do you know about the quirk that could have caused this? Any details on the villain?”

Something about that makes me stop “Quirk? What’s a quirk?”

He looks shocked for a moment, but something in his face changes. He looks at me like he’s calculating something, his tone is cautious “Can you tell me exactly what happened before you ended up here?”

I close my eyes and think, bringing both my left hands up to cradle my chin. Recounting the prior day is easy, it was the same schedule as the rest of 'em, wake up, get ready, patrol, eat lunch, patrol again, have a snack, patrol until dinner, cook dinner.

Get eaten by a hole in spacetime.

.. okayn not the  _ same  _ schedule, but similar enough.

The stinky man got a contemplative look on his face when I described the weird call, and asked me some more about where exactly I'm from. 

Turns out I'm actually  _ 280 _ years in the future. Apparently they call my time “the golden age”. Doesn't seem so golden to me, given the constant legal troubles, outrageous crime and creepy ass villains. Aizawa is a hero, and  _ not _ a sleepless, caffeine-addicted detective. A hero by the name of Eraserhead.

And what a name it is.

Powers are called quirks here, his is to temporarily erase the quirks of others. It doesn’t work on  _ me _ of course. i'm glad he couldn’t see my face when i explained my “quirk” to him, i can never trust my smile not to look sinister.

“I wasn’t born with my powers, actually. I was bitten by a weird spider, some people say radioactive, but I think they’re mixing origin stories there. messed with my DNA real hard, I didn’t  _ use  _ to have four arms y’know.” I punctuate the sentence with a flex, he smiles.

“That sure is interesting. How did you become a hero, then?” 

I feel my mood sour almost immediately, but i try to keep from showing it “I.. my uh, mentor actually found me. Red spiderman? He had the same abilities as me, minus the mandibles.” I force a small laugh, Aizawa frowns “He’s the one that got me thinking about it. Took me in, fed me, helped me learn to control my abilities… going out into the field was my choice, though… wanted it more than  _ anything.. _ ”

Aizawa suddenly stands. 

“You should get some rest, it sounds like you’ve been through alot.” he knodds to the doctor, and he began packing up his equipment, slipping the needles out of my arms, all the doctor stuff.

“We have several heroes on the case, once the morning rolls around you’ll be able to meet them, and we can figure out what to do from there.”

I blink at the sudden change in subject, Did I make him uncomfortable? I watch as he makes for the door, and manage to give a quick “o-okay!” before they’re gone. 

And now i'm alone again… and not tired… and hungry.. I should have asked for something to eat while they were here.

It's gonna be a long night.

\-----

It actually turns out that i was VERY tired, as i don't remember anything from last night past being left alone. 

i was discharged from the hospital very quickly, given that there was really nothing wrong, and Aizawa along with another hero by the name of president mic dropped by to pick me up, as well as give me some stuff. 

It was mainly snacks, there was a sort of identification card too. 

"Your hero license is still under holding in the states. This will serve as a temporary replacement until we can figure out the details."

A gasp leaves me. Hero license!? There are licenses now??? I have a license?? Thats  _ awesome _ !

President mic seems to sense my excitement 'cause he starts to hype up as well. He gets this wide grin, and his glasses  _ flash _ when he adjusts them!

"That's right, spiderman! Things must be  _ way _ different back in your time, hero licenses have been around for a while now!" 

I can't stop the giddiness that floods me, or the excited yell that leaves my lungs "WOW! Oh my gods that's amazing! The future is so  _ cool!" _

This makes mic absolutely  _ beam,  _ which promptly blinds aizawa, the raccoon of a man. The mic master notices, and turns the settings to nuclear, with a smile so bright that even  _ I _ have to hide.

I decide to examine the card while the older heros mess around, and pause as a thought suddenly occurs "Are you  _ sure the future _ me is okay with this? They've got to be  _ uber  _ busy with all their government sanctioned hero work going on. Will they be able to work without it? It seems like a pretty important thing to have on you.. and what did you mean by 'under holding'? Did future me not have it?"

The two men suddenly go quiet, and I narrow my eyes in deep suspicion. Though, before I can pry anymore into the matter, The car stops.

Mic basically runs out, and Aizawa casts me an awkward look before he follows suit at a decidedly less obvious pace. 

Suspicious suspicion suspects these two of big secret. And i know just the detective to sleith it out…. It's me, I'm the detective.


End file.
